


Assassin's Creed Kinkmeme Fill

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OP I hope this is what you wanted. Unbeta'd, so hopefully I haven't shamed myself with novice errors :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed Kinkmeme Fill

**Author's Note:**

> OP I hope this is what you wanted. Unbeta'd, so hopefully I haven't shamed myself with novice errors :-)

The Prompt: _This anon is a fan of a few kinky things, but at the top of the chart is being whispered dirty things to. I don't necessarily mean explicit dirty, but that's pretty damn hot too._

_So, prompt! A modern AU with whatever pairing the author!anon pleases. Maybe it's a cold and/or stormy night, and the cuddling turns a little more dirty, I don't know. I'd just love to see whoever is (going to be) on top whisper those dirty little things into the others ear, and it just drives them up the /wall/. I mean hitching breath up the wall._

_Bonus points:_  
 _\- It's Christmas, with snow outside and the fire going._  
 _\- A scarf is used as light bondage._  
 _\- One of the thing whispered mention something about making them scream/forgetting everything but the top's name._  
 _\- Whispers being of another language. (Latin, hnggg)_  
 _\- Writer!anon, if you can put sounding in this fic, I will bear all your children till I die of old age._

 

_Again, I don't care about pairings; I do have a preference for Altaïr/Malik or Ezio/Leo._

**Fill:** What's Your Name?

**Disclaimer:** Ubisoft owns the characters, I've just borrowed them to play with them

*-*-*  
The snow was falling thickly out the window, deepening the darkness in the quiet bedroom. Only a handful of candles kept the place from pitch blackness; the power had gone off hours earlier, and Altaïr and Malik were keeping warm the old-fashioned way.

"ἀγριάνθρωπος ἐμός" Malik murmured into Altaïr's ear, grinning lazily with heavy-lidded eyes as the other man used his tongue to explore Malik's chest, shoulders, and even paying gentle attention to his stump. The darkness made Malik feel no shame in his injury, and Altaïr's fascination and exploration definitely helped Malik to feel more comfortable in the flickering light. Malik was amused by the proprietary grip Altaïr kept on him while he plundered his secrets.

"I sincerely hope that was not an insult, Professor," Altaïr murmured, glancing up and flashing his teeth in a wolfish grin.

"Would I do such a thing?" Malik asked, adding quickly, "well, I would, but not with your teeth so close to sensitive regions. I called you my wild savage man. Do you deny the truth?"

Altaïr's amber eyes regarded Malik insolently for a long minute, the air cooling Malik's skin and making him tremble slightly. Malik gave back stare for stare, equally as insolent as Altaïr.

"Well? Are you going to stay there all night staring at me like a country bumpkin? Or will you continue " Malik asked, almost belligerently, trying to push Altaïr's mouth further south.

Altaïr chuckled, and nipped Malik's inner thigh, making him yelp. " _Magistro meo arrogantius_ ," he murmured, breathing on the wet mark made by his mouth, and making Malik tremble and moan helplessly. "If the others only knew what you got up to when you were snowed in."

"I am not your teacher, ah, ahhhh!" Malik panted, pushing his hips upwards.

"Then how is it that you know everything - and do not hesitate to inform me of that fact?" Altaïr teased, kissing the seam of Malik's legs just where they joined his torso.  
Malik tired of the tease, and fisted his hand in Altaïr's hair, and dragged him in the direction he wanted Altaïr's mouth to go.

"I know one thing, Altaïr," he moaned, "you cannot take a subtle hint!"

Altaïr chuckled. "By the time I finish taking your subtle hint, Malik-know-all, all you will remember will be my name!"

"By my maker, I sincerely hope so!"

Altaïr gently removed Malik's fingers from his hair, and reached up to the bedhead; his neckerchief was sacrificed to tie Malik's arm above his head.

"Altaïr... I do not... I am uneasy..." Malik voiced doubts.

"Try the knot," Altaïr suggested.

When Malik realised he could easily loosen and free his hand he nodded to Altaïr and smiled in relief. Altaïr grinned and took the head of Malik's aching cockhead in his mouth and licked like he was a particulrly succulent lollipop, making Malik whimper in pleasure. Altaïr braced his head against Malik's hand, pushing and pressing him to take more of Malik's cock.

"Please, Altaïr, please..."

"You still know too much, Prof!" Altaïr grinned.

Malik shook his head. "Altaïr ... Mooooooore..."

Altaïr growled deep in his chest, the vibrations against his cock-head making Malik tremble pleasurably. Altaïr's clever tongue found the vein underneath Malik's cockhead and he flicked it, alternating light and strong strokes of his tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhmmmmm..." Malik moaned helplessly.

"What's your name?" Altaïr asked quietly, staring at the weeping slit.

"Hnnh?"

"Your _name_ ," Altaïr said more insistently.

"Altaïr... Please..."

Altaïr glanced up at Malik, whose head was pressed back into the pillow, eyes shut and lips curled in ecstasy, and grinned.

"I told you my name would be all," he lowered his lips to take the precum, "you," he glanced up at Malik and held his gaze, "knew," he took Malik's whole length into his throat.

Malik bucked, guttural groans coming from his throat, as Altaïr suckled him to a shattering climax. He tore through the light cotton kerchief and gripped the hair of Altaïr's head, who was bobbing as he swallowed.

Outside the window, the snow fell more thickly.

*-*-*


End file.
